Come What May
by solarflares
Summary: Nothing is ever planned. At least not in the way you want it to be. Things take time, the brew and bubble, beneath the surface before they form and sometimes they form the most beautiful things and other times, you may have to brave the storm. Major Spoilers for the Revival. LBD CENTRIC.


**COME WHAT MAY.**  
 _solarflares95_

Nothing is ever planned. At least not in the way you want it to be. Things take time, the brew and bubble, beneath the surface before they form and sometimes they form the most beautiful things and other times, you may have to brave the storm. Major Spoilers for the Revival. LBD CENTRIC.

Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own the rights to Gilmore Girls, which alone belongs to the writers and producers and all that implies with that. I simply like to play in other people's sandboxes.

 _ **AN:** **this is a trial run. I am coming to you, after binge watching the revival because I was a little unsatisfied. Do not get me wrong, I loved it so much, however, while I'm a Jess and Rory shipper, I am also a Logan and Rory shipper, and I feel that while Logan and Rory were sleeping together he will not be her love, he will marry Odette, the French Heiress. But that is not to say that he's not going to be around for her or the baby. Because it's obviously his, i mean she slept with him at the LBD thing they created. What I was unsatisfied the most about was that the LBDers were automatically written out due to Rory's decision, and they claim to love her but yet I don't think she should of said goodbye. This is not a one shot. This is not a group of one shots, but before I continue I wanted to test the waters and get the feel of if you like this or not. Everything else in the episode will still happen, be happening and all that, with the only addition of the LBDers, less of Logan, but he will be there. All other characters will be there. So let me know what you guys think and I'll let you decide on the slow burn romance of it all. After all, she's got three devilishly handsome men by her side.**_

* * *

Stars Hollow had never been like this, which should have been Rory's first indication that something wasn't right, something was going to happen. The fog settled in places, it moved with the breeze, but it was still there, an uncommon occurrence this early in the season. The sign, the flickering fluorescently lit sign should have been the second indication that something wasn't right. This was Stars Hollow, nothing ever happened here. Well, if you didn't count the town festivals. The unicycle she just chalked up to a Stars Hollow member, it wasn't that uncommon really. The bird, the talking bird convinced her that this was a dream, it had to be. Birds didn't talk.

The last indication however, certainly sent an icy chill down her spine, the Gazette door, unlatched and opened in just the slightest, but had it been any other place than her work, she wouldn't of questioned it, Miss Patty's had been unlocked once, which caused trouble with Dean, a pure misunderstanding, of course, but this wasn't high school and this wasn't Miss Patty's dance studio. This was the Gazette, Esther and Charlie locked all the locks while they were inside the building, they wouldn't of left it unlocked, she was sure of that.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called, her voice still soft, a slight shake as she trailed her fingers along the red wood of the door as she moved inside, searching for anyone familiar, anyone at all. But it was empty, the files Esther left behind still in place, Charlie's desk still in the same mess of papers and it looked like no one had touched a thing since she left. "Hello?" she called again, and when no one answered, she frowned. Why was the door opened? Maybe it was Esther or Charlie? Who knew, they were old after all.

Through the window however, looking into the darkened room, three figures could see the vague outline of her body, as if nothing had changed since the last time they seen her. Since college in fact, she'd barely changed. She simply looked a little older, a little more like her mother. And as always she was still as infinitely beautiful.

Her body swivelled on the heel of her boots cautiously, still suspicious of the darkened room, only come face to face with Esther. A rather soft, awkward scream clawed from her supple lips as she stared at the elder, her face shrouded in the light from the hand held torch.

" ** _In Omnia Paratus_**." Esther spoke, her voice mechanical, almost bored as she did so.

"What?" the words hadn't clicked, they hadn't settled in her mind as to what they could mean. They were just words that she, at this point in time, didn't understand.

"Didn't I say that right?" Esther questioned, the mechanical tone to her voice gone, replaced with the usual bored undertones, before she glanced at the note pad in her hand and checked. "Yep, that's it." She told Rory before she turned, using the light of the torch to guide her way back down where she came.

Glancing around for a moment or two the editor swallowed. What the hell is going on? She thought to herself as she moved back towards the door, only to be caught by movement outside the window and then all of it fell into place.

* * *

 _ **AN: yes, this is disgustingly short and i am sorry for that, however i just wanted to get this out onto the site and then work on chapter two. which is partially finished and could be up in a few hours ! thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews !**_

 _ **\- maddie x ( 20/12/2016 at 3:35pm )**_


End file.
